


A rose by any other name

by AvatarPabu97



Series: The adventures of Yamihime [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbending, Multi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97
Summary: It wasn't Yami's fault that she was dragged to a fancy birthday party. She just wanted to eat her Pasta soup and enjoy the company of a few new friends. She wasn't expecting to become the object of Various Young men and women's hearts.Forbidden Curses, Little Devils, Magic Roses and the human personifications of a Puppy and a kitten kinda set some events off.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Nacht Faust/Yami Sukehiro, Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Series: The adventures of Yamihime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Yami POV

**Author's Note:**

> This just a self indulgent gender bent fic. Its all pure crack. Also the expansion of lore and headcanons I've had.

Nope this is the finally straw. It finally happened. She cracked. She was going to kill Julius. She doesn't care if this was a Birthday for a girl her age with other noble and royal magic knights her age. Furthermore, she's not wearing frilly or lacey dressess or pinchy shoes or makeup!

She was magic knight! The former leader of a bandit gang. Not a Doll!

"Oh you look so gorgeous!"

She glared at Owen who had just finnish getting himslef ready for said party. Julius had to attend a meeting with some private matter so Owen was here to make sure everyone got their safely.

She turned back to the mirror and glared at her reflection. 

She didn't quite look like herself makeup on her face, hair pulled back and styled to frame her face, some fancy choker and earing set that matched the gown she was wearing. The gown sleves went pass her elbows with roses embroidered all around. 

Because it was also a Rose Party?

"I knew the color purple would look stunning on you sweetie."

Julius mother Aurelia had the same look Julius did when he found new magic.

It was endearing and she was genuinely kind towards her than most. 

She had a weak spot for kind old ladies.

She begrudgingly gave a weak smile.

"Yes its a nice colour for this Rose Birthday party, Obachan?"

Nobles we're weird.

"I know it seems odd but House Roselei throw a birthday party for their heirs sixteenth year. The Rose party is a veiwing of Mana filled Roses that take Bloom. House Roselei are the only ones have Manged to cultivate them outside the strong magic regions. This year they happened at the same time."

Owen started ushering everyon out of the estate towards the carriages. Obachan had started rambling about the past Rose parties.

"Sounds like the birthday girl is going to be overshadowed by flowers."

Owen smiled but his ki seemed sad.

"Maybe. The Rose Party has always been one of those events where Young Magic Knights start looking for possible suitors for their family interests."

Seems like she will spend most of her night hiding behind the buffet table or chatting with the staff. None of those families will like her near their sons. Or their daughters.

She was in for a long one.

-

Julius was waiting for them at the estate. 

"I'm glad you came Yami! Theirs going to be alot of Magic Knights your age plus mages who will be taking the exams in a week."

Despite his cheery deamnor. His KI shows he's furious. They probably we're talking shit about her again and Owen said this was some sort of pseudo match making event. They probably didn't want some one like her distracting their childern from proper suitors.

Julius gave a quick peck on the forehead then he did the same on Aurelia's cheek and lastly Owens lips.

Forehead, Cheek and Lips a little ritual that he did since she became his ward. A good luck ritual almost. The act alone always simmerd his anger.

She smiled at the little family she has created. She would do anything for them. Even wear this ridiculous dress.

They walked through the gates of House Roselei.

And because nobles we're flashy they had a servant announce arrival.

"PRESENTING! LORD JULIUS NOVACHRONO, LADY AURELIA NOVACHRONO, DR.OWEN NOVACHRONO AND MS. YAMIHIME SUKEHIRO OF HOUSE NOVACHRONO!"

She spent most of the day wondering the garden and admiring the roses and other decorations. Talking to some of the friendly servants and few older magic knights. Eating many of the treats and appetizers that was around. Occasional the little kids running around would gawk at her or whisper. 

One particular boy actually came up to her.

Fluffy brown hair and wide violet eyes made him look like a puppy.

"Umm excuse me miss are you an angel?"

Well that's new one.

"Why would you think I was angel? Are you messing with me?"

"No! You don't really look like everyone else and the others say your from a distant world and super pretty so I thought you were one."

Before she could say anything else. A tiny angry kitten came running up to them.

"Finral! Those older boys we're messing with you so you can hurt by the outsider."

Angry blue eyes glared up at her as he was ready to attack her.

"Okay hold o-

She was interupted again by guy witn gaudy mask.

"Wait! Langris! Don't act too rash!"

She was losing her patience with this. 

Something dark darted from the corner of her eyes and then someone fell on her.


	2. Nacht POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacht Just wanted to some sleep before all hell broke lose. He's dealing with four mischievous Devils, many rivals in love, expectations by so many people and two brats who are hiding behind a dark presence that soothes his own.  
> He's glad that Morgen finds it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot to add if anyone wants to know the Dress Yami is wearing think the Dress Sol put Charlotte in back at the star Festival but a dark purple.

Nacht did not feel like going to a big social event. His older brother had to drag him out of bed. As one of highest ranked Noble families plus technically royalty due to his paternal grandmother being a Silva while both his maternal grandparents were Vermilion and Kira respectful he and his brother we're practical Princes.

He hoped his father would excuse him from going since he had completed the contracts with the Breman devils. But his parents said it would look suspicious.

He felt sluggish and different with four new beings attached to him. So he slouched at breakfast and played with his food.

"Nacht your seventeen not seven sit up straight and eat your food. The Roseleis will be expecting us at noon. And please make sure your devils behave."

Said Devils we're currently devouring the bowl of Raw meat that servants had put out for them along with his father's devil Solus. Especially Slotos despite being a Donkey.

"Yes Father."

Morgen snickered.

"Don't tease your brother. This is a an important day for many young mages such as yourselves. A chance to meet new people."

"Yes Mother."

His brother had a sour face. Six years ago his brother ran away from his responsibilities. A year of being gone he returned practically drained of mana and sickly. He couldn't handle a contract so the Breman devils became his.

He never told anyone why he did it. Their parents still welcomed him back in open arms but the other nobles didn't.

So he had to go above and beyond to be perfect in the public eye and the ideal magic knight.

That's if a squad wants him.

He didn't dare to take long with getting dress. He can tell his parents are losing their patience with him.

Plumede he learned was a bit mothering in her own way. Nipping at him if he took to long getting dressed or if his hair was to messy or when he read books to late or ate to many sweets. 

Surprisingly she also had a sense for fashion and was currently nipping his ear.

"OWW! Quite nipping me. I'm wearing the light blue tie like you said."

The other Devils where giggle at his displeasure.

"No! I said the light blue Cravet with rose embroidery. Its a Rose party your supposed to be dressed in theme."

"Yeah little brother. Your supposed to be in themed."

"Your not even wearing anything rose related."

His brother put his hand on his heart in mock offense.

"Clearly I'm wearing a red cravet with a rose pin."

Plumede took the opportunity to bite Morgen's nose.

"Ouch!"

"Your hair is not tied back."

"Yeah big brother."

Morgen scoweled at Plumede as he pulled his hair back in a low pony tail.

Before they can bicker anymore one of the maids told them that carriage was ready.

Plumede took one last look at him and rubbed up his cheek.

"I hope you find a good mate at this party."

She and the rest fizzled out of sight once he left the house.

The party was extravagant as all noble parties tend to be.

He mingled with many young women his age and talked a little with Lady Charlotte herself.

"Hmp I hope you don't think this event means you can woo me and gain glory for breaking my curse. The exams are next week and so many men think they can use me as way to gain favor with the captains."

Typical. He felt his devils growls at the back of his head. They did not like the feel of the curse nor her attitude towards him.

"Perish the thought my lady. Just wish to give the birthday girl some attention since this event seems to overshadow your day. I also wish to avoid courtship talk for a bit."

She visible relaxed.

"Forgive me. When many heard of the curse could be broken by a mans love for me. I have no desire to wed for someones gain."

With the exception of Plumede the devils relaxed some bit.

'My Nacht is a gentleman. He would never think sucb tnings. Her mana does not compliment yours at all. Move along Nacht. We sense someone better suited.'

'Shush'

"I'm sorry that so many have treated you as such. Since my brother has fallen ILL and having a direct relation to all three of the Royal Houses I know some of what you talk of." 

"Again my Apologies. I assume I'm the only one who goes through such things. When I know some of the Nobles around have said some unsavory things about the Novachrono ward."

"Really? She's here? With the rest of the Novachronos?"

The foreigner. He's heard stories. Especially the scandel of he being a she. His mother had been vocal that it was too convient for lord Julius to become guardian and teacher to a young girl who many believe to a boy for so long. But still no one helped her regardless he thought bitterly.

"Yes they arrived a little before you did. I haven't seen the ward though? She's been keeping to herself I think? Excuse me but I haven't been a good host for some my guest."

Bowing to eachother she left to great some of the other guest.

He ran to a seculed area and barfed. The cursed Mana Charlotte was emmeting started to affect him greatly. Gimeldo and Plumede trying to comfort him while the others wen to find his family. 

His skin felt hot and it was crawling. Head was pounding. Curse mana should not be affecting him that bad.

Gimeldo started sniffing the air and dashed through the bushes.

With what little energy mustered. Nacht ran through the bushes. Colliding with something solid and knocking it over. His face landed in something soft. A cool presence washed over him and he sighed in relief as he nestled his face further into the softness.

His eyes snapped open when the softness started to chuckle and he heard a loud voice.

"Excuse you!"


End file.
